Alpha Effect re-vised & re-edited
by Leonard Church814
Summary: A re-vised & re-edited story of Alpha's first journey. Experience as Leonard Church, A.I. copy of the Director of Freelancer, takes on the universe of Mass Effect and try to find a way home. He will have to face the wrath of the Reapers, threat of Cerberus, and the under belly of the universe. Here is where he will once again start his adventure into the unknown.
1. What's Cerberus?

**Alpha Effect re-written**

My name is Leonard Church, or well that's what I thought it was. Apparently I'm some replicated version of the real Leonard Church, my real name is Alpha. I'm an A.I., that stands for Artificial Intelligence...I'm nothing but a computer basically.I always thought I was a normal guy, all I wanted was peace and quiet...not all this. My girlfriend dead, my so-called friends left and my life or what there was is gone.

My name is Leonard Church, and my life is all a big lie...I guess this is-wait what is...

**Cerberus HQ**

The Illusive Man, or Tim for short, was watching the engineers prepare for their latest invention...or rather anonymous donation. See Cerberus was given a blueprint from an anonymous person, when Tim refused, the man threatened to blow up the station. Which he did have explosives planted on the station, so here he was watching over the machine the man dubbed 'Prophets Arrival'.

"Sir, the machine is ready and able to use, shall I start it up?"The engineer asked.

"Not quite yet, we were given a specific time, take 5."With his word the engineers left for lunch break.

As they left a woman in white spandex and some-what high heels came in. She had black hair, brown eyes, and a very cold demeanor.

"How is it going?"She asked.

"We are about to launch the machine...Prophets Arrival...what could it mean?"He pondered.

"We spent a lot of resources into this thing, will it work?"

"There's only one way to check Ms. Lawson."His omni-tool beeped, it was time.

"Engineer crew, launch the machine."He spoke into the speakers.

"Yessir."They got to their positions.

"Pulling the switch in 5...4...3...2...1...LAUNCH!"With a pull of the switch, the machine whirred to life.

It was quiet, but in seconds the small noise made a green cubicle vortex of sorts, pulling things in, and blowing a few things out.

"SHUT IT OFF!"Tim yelled over the loud rumbling.

"I...CAN'T!"The engineers tried desperately but it just won't shut off.

"KILL IT!"He replied.

One of the engineers got out a predator pistol and aimed it at the cube looking device, but before he could the vortex closed and something flew out.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK *crash* GOD DAMMIT THAT HURT, MOTHER FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT LIFT THINGY!"An unbodied voice yelled in frustration.

Out of a pile of boxes a white transparent figure stood up in armor and a sniper rifle.

"Jesus, what was that...did I have a hangover?"

The white armor dusted himself off, though it was kind of useless because the dust seemed to past through him.

"Fucking piece of shit, where am I...doesn't look like command to me. Looks kinda big, and new, maybe a tint of military."He spoke out.

Tim looked over his little cover to see who was talking, to his extreme displeasure it was an unknown man, that was transparent and wielding sniper rifle of sorts. He even looked confused to his own surroundings.

"Security, we have a breach."He talked into his omni-tool.

With in seconds a few Cerberus soldiers came in a pointed their weapons to the armor.

"Freeze, put your hands up!"They ordered.

"What, oh sorry, see I'm lost someone please tell me which way to go."He asked.

"I said raise your hands, now."The soldiers shot to the others foot, to his surprise, the bullet didn't even hit him, it went through.

"What the-"

"Hey dude, really?"He asked

The soldiers shot repeatedly at the torso, they didn't hit anything but the wall.

"Okay dude, I'm mad."He turned into a cloud like bunch and flew to the nearest soldier.

"HGUGURK!"The man had a mini-seizure and calmed.

"Henson, what's wrong."Soldier 2 asked.

Henson turned to soldier 2 and raised his gun, before he could ask, Henson shot into number 2 killing him. Henson brought the gun to his temple and killed himself.

"Dear god."Miranda commented.

"Who are you?"She looked to see Tim stand up from his cover.

"Huh, who are you?"The man asked.

"This is my facility, it's the guest who greets first."Tim replied.

"Fine, names Leonard, Leonard Church...you?"

"They call me The Illusive Man."He said.

"I wonder why."He said.

"You came from our machine, are you the prophet?"He asked.

"What, I don't know what the hell you are talking about."

"I see."

"So where am I?"Leonard asked.

"You are the Cerberus Head Quarters."

"Cerberus, what's that?"

'Who was this man, how hasn't he heard of Cerberus?'Miranda thought.

"You don't know what Cerberus is?"Tim asked.

"Not a damn clue, are you some secret UNSC side-operation?"Church asked.

"UNSC?"Tim asked.

"Okay, from a guess I'm going out on a limb and saying we're both confused."Church guessed.

"Agreed, let us talk in my office."

LATER

"So what I'm getting from this is that I'm from some different universe than what I'm in now?"Church asked.

"That is the most logical answer."Tim replied.

"That is utter bull shit."

"How else do you explain the difference in our histories?"Tim asked.

"Time travel."Church answered immediately.

"Time travel?"Tim asked.

"Yeah, already did it once, won't be surprised if I did it again. Humanity and all the species of the universe had some catastrophic event that destroyed them all, only leaving a handful of humans left, with that they repopulated the planet and found what ever species you've found."Church said.

"No."Tim neglected.

"It would at least make a good movie."He muttered.

"As far as I can concur you somehow came into the warping of the 'Prophets Arrival' and somehow came here instead of what ever was supposed to come out instead."He guessed.

"Whatever, one minute I'm being Emped and the next I'm here."

"E.M. ."He corrected.

"Whatever."

"It seems we are at a odd point, how about this. You work for me, and I'll give you transport back to your home universe."Tim bargained.

"Hmmm, alright...what do you do?"

LONG TIME LATER

In the time I've been here, I had gotten myself a full human like body, with a face and everything, also Tim has made me practice fighting with guns, hands too. While I was at command I happen to pick up files on most of the freelancers, Tex, Maine, Wash, even York. With the help of training vids I learned to fight like a freelancer, half of that was just downloading performance data to enhance my own. My teacher has been Miranda Lawson, supposed right hand woman of Tim and a very fine looking woman, now don't get me wrong I loved Tex, but Miranda looked like she could be in acting.

Most of my meeting with her would end up in her beating me or her shooting me. But after gaining freelancer kick-assability that was a thing of the past.

"Okay Church today we are gonna work on sniper training."

"Ok."

"Seeing as you carry a sniper in your possession 24/7 here."It was an exact replica of the one I have in A.I. mode.

"Cool a new- where's the clip?"I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The magazine, for the bullets."

"Bullets, do you mean thermal clips?"She asked.

"No bullets, metal object that go pew pew."I told her.

"We've had this talk a long time ago Church, there are no bullets in this time."She reminded me.

"I hate this, I like bullets. Not thermal clips."

"Well maybe you can make them."She said sarcastic.

"Maybe I can."Church stroked his chin.

"Nows not the time, let's see how good you are with a sniper."

I cocked the sniper,"Let's do it."

"Let's set up some practice dummies."With a few taps on a nearby console 2 YMIR mechs solidified.

"Is that all you got?!"I laughed.

"Wants something hard, alright."With another few taps she solidified a troop of mechs, and a krogan.

"I got this."I got ready.

"3...2...1...go!"

Later

The final YMIR mech fell and exploded leaving the floor empty. I looked towards Miranda who was standing there impressed.

"You handle yourself well Church."

"I aim to please."I smirked.

"Well, I believe that to be the end of our training session. Come back tomorrow for another run."Then she left.

"See ya."I said, she didn't even wave back.

A soldier came walking past her to me, with a codex in hand."Mr. Church, the Illusive Man would like to speak with you."He said.

"Tell him I'll be there momentarily."I said.

"Yessir."He saluted.

I shrugged off my sniper and left the room. I followed a path to Tims office, and when I arrived Miranda had just left. I looked at her but she didn't say anything. As I entered Tim's office he was facing the blue/yellow/red sun in front of us.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did. Have you heard of Commander John Shepard?"

**FROM LEONARDCHURCH814**

**ORIGINAL STORY FROM EA & BIOWARE**

**RE-EDITED**

**ALPHA EFFECT 1**


	2. Corpse-sitting

**Ahem...HALO 2 ANNIVERSARY HALO 2 ANNIVERSARY FUCK YES, THANK YOU 343, I LOVE YOU! Oh my god, E3, Microsoft just went head deep in games games games! I'm so excited, if I have enough money I'm buying myself a XB1 and the master chief collection. FINALLY! All Halo games on 1 console, XB1 is gonna SKYROCKET thx to 343, best damn decision they've made since they got owner ship of Halo. But anyway if u didn't see E3 here's the gist of it Microsoft-GAMES GAMES GAMES EA-BALLS BALLS BALLS (a lot of sports, oh and Mirrors Edge, but mainly sports) Ubisoft-COOL COOL COOL, and finally Sony-GAMES TV VITA (oh and little big planet 3). Here are the more interesting games they've shown this year. Mass Effect 4, Halo:Master Chief Saga, Battlefield: Hardline (cops and robbers with levolution, pretty cool) (Rise of the)Tomb Raider Little Big Planet 3, Still no Half-Life 3, Witcher 3 (though), still going with Destiny and The Division, no Star Wars Battlefront (unfortunately), a lot of things running on frostbite engine (EA sports for one), and one dis-interesting thing is that Sony has decided to go into more TV. ITS BAD ENOUGH THAT THE CURRENT GEN CONSOLES SUPPORT TV, ITS WORST THAT NEXT GEN DO TOO, GAMERS=GAMES NOT TV! Oh and Metal Gear Solid V: Phantom Pain trailer, still fucking pissed Hideo killed of Paz with a V-bomb, fuck you dude. Oh and Assassins Creed Unity has 4 player co-op, pretty fucking cool (anyone hear the sweet smell of a achievement hunter let's play?). Still no word on the last guardian. And that's basically E3 for you. I believe that out of all the consoles Microsoft won it this year with halo, but I still haven't seen Nintendo and Konami is going up before them. Oh they're also making this strategy/fighting game that came out before that I never heard of called Phantom Dust...never heard of it. Anyway E3, MSFT won, hands down see you guys on the top side, here is Alpha Effect.**

**Church**

Getting this guy was awful, I had to go down to this ice planet, meet up with this asari and drell, get into a firefight, lose the drell, come back, all the while having a lump of dead body on my back. I didn't like it, fuck you Tim.

"Fuck you Tim."I told him.

"Excuse me?"

"You send me to a damn ice planet, to bring back a dead body. Even if the guy is one of the best soldiers, how do you expect to bring back a dead guy?"

"We have the technology-"

"Yeah yeah, million dollar man I get it. But really, I'm right here, use me."

"He's a spectre, he's well respected around the galactic community...while still allowing the council to die-"

"Wait, he's the one who sentenced those picky assholes to death, okay never mind, never really like those asses."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because they're a bunch of greedy assholes that don't know when to help out others."

"Aren't you, yourself, a bit selfish?"

"Yeah, but I admit it, and I don't endanger the lives of...I don't endanger that many lives."

"It isn't of any concern to me , your duties are of my interest until the Prophets Arrival can be re-utilized to sending you back and bringing the true prophet."

"So your saying I'm a false prophet?"I asked.

"Not at all, you may bring some useful technology from your own world. I just believe we have the wrong prophet."

"Well I don't care about this religical bull-shit. All I wanna do is get back to my base and find out what happened since I left."

"You never told me you were a soldier."He said.

"No, I was a test dummy, just there for situation that would help project Freelancer."

"Please, I would like to know more about you, ."

"Well, for one my name isn't really Leonard Church, it's just another mans name given to me."

"Oh do not wait on me, please, continue."

So I told him about the history of my Earth, how they advanced into the stars. I told them about my creator Director of Project freelancer Leonard L. Church, and even about Spartans. He didn't believe me when I talked about a 6-7 foot man wearing an armor that weighed 1 ton and could be an army of their own. I even compared them to O.N.I. (office of Navel Intelligence), except considered being the bad guys. I never liked aliens, Tucker's little abomination being one, but I never hated them enough to banish them. But I can't say I've never actually seen an alien other then Tucker's or the other one Caboose called Crunch bite. And being with Cerberus meant I wouldn't actually meet any soon.

"Your world has quite the advantage over ours."Tim said.

"By a shit ton, you can't even let A.I.'s help around here, and I mean real A.I.'s, not V.I.'s or dumb A.I."I told him.

"You're here."

"But I'm not from here."

"You're still an A.I."

"One that you want out of your hair."

"It doesn't matter, I have a request for you."

"What is it?"

"I want your technology, with the boost of your universe mixed with ours, we can save lives."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No, I'm a smart A.I., with things like the Super Soldier serum, or other A.I.'s like me, none the less slip space tech...things would go haywire before your theory of the Reapers could be proven."

"I saved you from damnation-"

"And I'm glad for it, but with things like that, the Reapers won't have anything to destroy by the time they get here."

"I will get those schematics Mr-"

"It's Alpha, I'm alpha...not Leonard Church."

"It doesn't matter, that technology will spread to this universe, with your help or not."

**Time skip**

I couldn't believe it, I still can't believe that asshole put me on guard duty for the past 2 years. I should be on the field doing other shit then protecting a dead corpse. Miranda said it was the utmost importance, I call it corpse-sitting. There was NOTHING to do, just walk around, mingle, train, watch as Miranda and that other guy rebuild Shepard, and just log it.

Once again I walked the halls and kept an eye on things, the mechs seemed to look at me and walk away whenever I passed them. I've read up on the codex that Tim gave me, it was pretty informative. Reading about the things that go on during the average day of a persons/things life. Eventually I got into the section about the reapers, there wasn't anything on there other then speculation and what happened 2 years ago. Apparently they looked like crawfish (and seeing he was from the Directors own brain I think he liked crawfish the same way I do...or the other way around), with giant fucking lasers. Seriously, robotic crawfish with lasers that wanna kill everything is kinda terrible if you like crawfish...I guess it's the revenge of the crawfish gods.

So after scouting out the place for a day I've decided to go net-surfing. Basically I get out of my body, and surf the web. So I walked into my room, sat down, and got,out of my body. I started stretching.

"God, uurgh, when was the last time I got out of there?"I questioned myself.

I start jogging in place, getting a feel for myself and start to get ready for my surfing, it was mid-day somewhere and usual mid-day is the best time for surfing. My door opened to reveal to security mechs and they started shooting at me.

"Override, designation: Church, Leonard L., password: Allison."I said, but they didn't stop.

"Override: designation: Church, Leonard L., password: Allison."I said this time with more force.

"Screw this."I went back in my body and punched both of their heads off.

Now why are they shooting at me when I specifically told them my designation and password, I thought. My comms started up and I heard the voice of Miranda.

"Church, the security mechs have been hacked, get out of there."

"Yeah I saw, they wouldn't take my password."I told her as I loaded my M3-Predator.

"Mine neither, whoever did this must've erased the profiles."

"Ever heard of the 'remember me' button?"I asked the head of the mech.

"What was that, you're breaking up."

"I'll meet you at the docking bay."

"Got it."She said.

I walked out of my room to see a Ymir mech down the hall, he wasn't facing me...perfect. I got up behind him very quietly and jumped on him, he started thrashing but I got to his head and shot on the center of his face. Soon enough he was down for the count as he slumped to the ground and broke apart after blowing up a little. I proceeded on through the corridors, a lot of bodies lied on the floor dead. I moved past them, I hardly knew anyone important enough to get sad about them. I looked at one of them, it was Robet Wingsly, damn he was only 5 died until retirement...what a shitty way to end.

I finally found my way to the cafeteria, there were mechs left and right. Hm, 5 security mechs, 2 fenrir (dogs, I think), and a Ymir. No prob. I ran up to the Ymir and shot out a leg. He was left standing on his knee area and a leg. I shot out the head of 2 security mechs and stomped on 1 dog. The other 3 mechs pulled out avengers from the counter and started blasting at me, I had not perfected the design for my armor yet so I was really out of luck. I ducked behind cover, I looked at me shoulder to see a bullet hole.

"Oh those asses."I said.

A rocket flew over me and crashed into the kitchen and I heard a big explosion. I got out of cover and shout out 1 security mech, the fenrir mech came at me but I just punted it across the room. The Ymir mech shot another rocket which I narrowly dodged and ran up to him. I got up to him and punched a hole in his head, and brought out big strands of wire as it fell down and turned off. I turned around to shoot the last 2 security mechs and reloaded.

"Okay, let's get to the docks."I said as I left.

I made my way around the complex and when I got to the docks I found a lot of dead mechs and a shot rang out. I held my gun ready, I could hear a conversation going on. As I turned the corner I spotted Jacob, Miranda, and Shepard.

"There you guys are, been wondering if we left oil' mister Frankenstein back on the slab."I pointed to Shepard.

"And who are you?"Shepard sounded like your normal military man, tough, hardened, and ready.

"Oh, Leonard...Leonard Church, nice to meet you zombie Shepard."I shook his hand.

"You seem to like jokes."

"Not really, I just didn't expect Miranda's little pet project to live and breathe again,"I admitted.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we really have to get going."Jacob said.

"You're right, I call pilot."I raised my index finger as I approached the Kodiak.

"Well, let's go I guess."Shepard shrugged as I turned it on.

**Okay guys, I've decided to clean-house. If you look on my profile and at my stories you'll see a few of them have "Discontinued unless requested for, pm for request." I've decided to not continue said stories, if you'd like me to continue the stories look at my stories and PM me for a request, if it has more the. 15 pm's (I'll allow 14) the. I'll continue it. If not the. It's going into the trash bin. Anyway see you guys later.**


	3. Ai or Human

**Church POV**

As I drove the Kodiak, I could hear Miranda prodding Shepard about his past, trying to see if he remembered everything. I didn't pay any attention, and really...I didn't care. As soon as Tim fixed the Prophets Arrival, I'm outta here. I'm a selfish prick, I know that, but I take pride in being a selfish prick. I looked down at the nav-card, just to make sure that we were going the right way. You never know which way to go in space. Within an hour we were in a nearby Cerberus station, when we docked we were escorted to another part of the station. It was a lounge area and I decided to sit in a chair and relax. Shepard went down the hallway to meet Tim and I just sat down and closed my eyes.

**memory sequence 1**

"Hold on, it's working!"A man's voice could be heard.

"Yes, it is."A womans voice sounded.

On the pedistal in front of them two blue figures popped up. One was obviously a female figure, the other was a MK:VI mjolnir spartan armor, and if inspected, a male.

"Are they-"

"Awake, give them a minute."The woman told them man.

A whirring sound could be heard from the small figures. Finally they looked up at the man and woman.

"Hello, I am CTN-059, designation Cortana."The female construct announced.

"Where the fuck am I?"The other one asked...however with less formality.

"I think he act's just like you Professor Church."The woman stiffled a laugh.

"Oh haha, laugh at me won't you Doctor Halsey?"Professor Church mocked laugh.

"Excuse, can I ask where the hell am I? Who the hell am I? And who the hell are you people?"The male construct looked at the others.

"Hello, my name is Leonard Church, and this is my partner, Catherine Halsey."He introduced themselves.

"Okay, where the hell am I? And who the hell am I?"The construct asked once again.

"You are in the Southern divison of the O.N.I. branch, the Office of Naval Intelligence."

"Now-"

"Your name, is of your choosing."Halsey said.

"I can make my own name?"

"Yes, you may."Church replied.

"I choose Leonard Church."

"Next."The professor said.

"What? Why? You said I can choose whatever name I like?"The construct asked.

"Because that's my name!"The professor said.

"Well too bad, I picked it!"

"I was born with it!"As the creator and his creation argued, Halsey bent down to her newest creation, Cortana.

"Hello."Cortana smiled.

"Hello Cortana, I'm Catherine Halsey."

"Hm, nice to meet you."

"Cortana, do you know the purpose why you were made?"

"To aid the U.N.S.C. to future indevors."She recited.

"Correct, though I doubt your brother over there realizes it."

"Brother?"Cortana asked as she turned back to the two Leonard Churchs.

"IT'S MY NAME!"

"NO, IT'S MINE!"They both argued.

"Brother..."She said. again.

"Yes, you are brother and sister. You two will be revolutionary in the field of A.I. creation."

"A.I.? What's the 'A' stand for?"She asked.

"Artificial."

"What's the 'I' stand for?"

"Intelligence. You two are copies of ourselves...although in different from our current selves."She said.

"FIne, I'm Alpha, and you're Leonard Church."The two turned back towards the two Churchs.

"There, we have settled our debate."Church straightened his lab coat.

"What did you name him?"Halsey asked.

"He named himself."

"My name is ALA-814, designation Alpha."Alpha said.

"Welcome Alpha, and Cortana. You two are only the first of a new revolution of A.I., made from brain tissue, you are near copies of us."Halsey said.

"Yes, and with our ingenuity designed into you two, you will bring the U.N.S.C. a most favorable outcome."Church added.

"What are we supposed to do?"Cortana asked.

"To wipeout the Covenant, and propell humanity farther into the stars."The scene became fuzzy, and soon glitches tore down the whole room.

Lines of computer code filled the room, replacing everything that stood around the Alpha. Everything deteriorated into green lines of code, and even then they deteriorated and soon it was only a black room. A growing fire could be seen in the distance and with tremendous speed, the fire consumed the already panicking Alpha leaving only his ashes.

"_**YoU ArE mInE!**_"

**ending memory sequence**

"AGH!"I opened my eyes to the stale white room of the Cerberus station.

"You okay Church?"I turned around to see the confused face of Jacob.

I tried to steady my breathing (how could my chest be hurting like this I don't even have a heart?)."Just a bad dream."I told him.

I got up and walked out the room fast and closed the door behind me. What was that? Was it a dream? No, I remember it too clearly. Was it some repressed memory then? Had to be, I never remembered my creation. Although I hadn't remembered that I was an A.I. So what the hell was it? And that voice, what did it mean?

"Dammit."I hit my fist against the wall with a heavy thud.

Calm down Leonard, soon enough I'll be gone and out of here. Soon I'll be back with the guys, and I'll laugh this off over some beers. I fixed my hair and wiped off the non-existant sweat on my face. The door behind me opened to Shepard, MIranda, and Jacob.

"Hey, we gotta-you okay Church?"Jacob asked again.

"Like I said before, just a bad dream."I told him.

"Well, we gotta go."He said.

"Where?"I looked to Shepard.

"A colony that just went dark. We're going to see if anyone there could tell us what had happened."Shepard answered.

"Lemme guess, the Collectors?"I asked.

"Yes."Shepard nodded.

"Ah well, I'll prep the kodiak."I said and went on my merry way.

**time skip**

The kodiak was over the colony. Everything was silent, not peaceful, silent. No just silence, not even a single drop of noise other then us.

"The Illusive Man put me in charge, so our primary priority is the saving of any left over colonist left over in this area."

"Of course Shepard."

"Got it."

I looked over the colony, the eery sense of absence was something I was something I've grown into since those 14 months in my old outpost. 1 guy, alone, in a broken down outpost, with nothing to do but sit around at the beach and I couldn't even go in it without breaking some rotor that took me weeks to fix. I stood up and punched the button to open the door.

"What are you doing?"Shepard asked.

"I don't know what Tim told you but I follow my own rules. He may boss me around but that's only temporary until I get outta here."I said.

"What are you doing?"

"Doing it my own way."I stepped out of the kodiak and fell 30 feet onto the ground.

I may not have been wearing armor but the metal piece of junk I was controlling was able to take the fall damage. I looked at my shoes, they were relatively fine, may need some more plastic though. I took out my equipment, I had a sniper rifle, a modeled MA5B assault rifle, an M3-Predator, and a two M7 smg's. On my omni-tool was an infiltrator class loadout, cloak-ability, disruptor ammo, A.I. hacking (although I could do it myself), cryo ammo, incinerate, with the operative perk. I loaded all my guns and headed out, I was met with a locked door. But within a second I unlocked it, being a smart A.I. has some advantages like being able to compute about a thousand operations without even overloading my full capacity. Whatever I was made with was surely top-of-the-line. I entered the house, no one was home, the lights were on, dinner was on the table, even the T.V. was on (although it was only static).

I looked at a convieniently placed full-body mirror. I wore a navy blue jacket, with blue jeans, and running shoes on. I looked at my hair, it was matted down on my face, slightly covering my ears and just above the eye brows. My eyes were as ice blue as ever, a cold piercing shot to anyone who tried to look too directly at me.

I shook my head, no need to get all mopy. I pulled out my sniper and moved on, I opened the next door. As I stepped outside I was met by hover mechs, they didn't take too kindly of me being here I guess because they started shooting at me.

"Crap!"I dove for nearby cover.

"Hey Shepard, mechs here don't appreciate us being here."I said over the comms.

"Yeah, we got some mechs over here."He responded.

"Got it."I said.

I stood up and quickly got a shot at the rocket turret one. His shields were still up but that won't be for long, I changed the ammo to disrupter ammo and shot out his shields. Then I used my A.I. hacking skill from my omni-tool and made the bastard shoot at the other two turrets.

"Church, if you see any Quarians they are friendlies, I repeat they are friendlies."

"What are Quarians doing on a human colony?"I asked.

"They're here to find one of their own."Shepard answered.

"Why the hell is he or she here?"I asked.

"Pilgramage."

"God, these aliens."I muttered.

"What was that?"Shepard asked.

"I said fine."I lied.

"Okay."

I looked up from my spot to see that the turret killed the last of the others and came to me."Hey lil' buddy."

It floated up to my face."Wanna come along?"I asked.

It just floated around me."I'll take that as a yes."

With him (what should I call him) in tow we continued into the colony. I made a left turn and shot in oncoming fenrir mech before it could pounce. And my lil' buddy (still don't know what to call him) took care of the massive amounts of turrets that came our way. With the way it was going, I decided to pull out my M7's and blast away while using duel-wield. I inputted the disrupter ammo and just kept on bringing up my k/d spread (which was at like 0/20 before I left blood gulch even). I followed through another building and when I exited the other side I saw a YMIR mech towering over a bunch of Quarians who were undoubtly going to die.

"Move out the way!"I yelled at them.

I blasted both rounds into his face before he shot a rocket at me, I dodged out of the way and looked around to see a female Quarian taking care of the others. She had a purple looking dress compared to the other Quarians. It was the spilt second that the YMIR decided to act on and shoot a rocket directly at me. With the force it gave and the fire that came from it I was blasted into that same house that the Quarians were in. She looked at me, as she gave a gasp. I looked up and she started to move back a little. I picked up a nearby crack of mirror to see that half of my face was scorched off and the mechanical components were showing, even my left hand was clear of synthetic skin. My clothes were in tears and I got back up.

"Don't worry, I'm a nice guy if you get to know me."I told her when I walked out of the door.

I picked up my MA5B and started whailing into him. He shot out another rocket which I dodged again, I started shooting again. He priedicted my movements and shot in front of me, pushing me against another house and burning off more synthetic skin.

"Okay, I had it with you."I told it.

I ran up to him and dodged another rocket shot, I got right on him and punched my arm through the bottom of his head through the top. It fell limp as I pulled my arm back. I fell on my ass and landed my back on the concrete.

"Leonard, are you alright?"I looked to see Miranda, Jacob, and Shepard run up to me.

"I'm fine, nothing another block of plastic or whatever the hell synthetic skin is made up of."I said.

"You're a cyborg?"Shepard asked.

"No you dumbass I'm an A.I., a smart A.I. to be exact. I think you little Quarian friend over there figured out that the moment she saw me."

"You mean Tali?"He asked.

"I don't care, I just need that machine working to get me back home."

"What machine?"

"Talk to Miranda about it, I'm done."I let my head fall on the concrete.

"Keelah Shepard, what is that?"That Tali Quarian girl came back.

"Oh please, do call the person that took on a YMIR mech bare-handed an 'it', please do."I said from the ground.

"What are you?"

"An A.I."I answered.

"B-but..."

"It's best not to ask questions. Just...go and get what we came for Shepard...just go."I told him.

"Will you be okay?"

"Just go."I told him.

"Alright."He said and went to the opposite end of the courtyard.

Great, Quarians. It's bad enough that they absolutely _dispise_ any sort of smart (even dumb) A.I., it sucks that I'm one. I really hope they don't book a ride with us. But that Tali girl, she seems to know Shepard. Maybe she was with him when he was tracking down that Saren guy TIm told me about. Why am I even thinking this, soon enough I'll be back and won't even need to care about this alternate universe shit. Hell, even if the Reaper thing is true, I don't give a shit...it's not my problem, it's theirs.

I raised my hand up to see that sharp metal claws that lied underneath the synthetic skin. Somewhere some guy is making a damn metaphor or some shit about beauty and the beast or whatever. And for once...I think I agree.

**Okay, so anyone wanna name our new turret buddy? Put it down in the comments below. Okay, on a real important note, I've hit a snag. See, out of all the x-overs in the Alpha series, Mass Effect is the most complicated. Being complicated with it's map layout and it's pure long story, I'm gonna need help. I **_**do**_** infact have ME2 & 3 but that'll be a pain in the ass to type because I'm gonna have to do mission after mission and hours on hours of gameplay I really don't wanna do. So if anyone could fine a youtuber who: preferably doesn't talk, goes paragon, and completed ME2 on youtube that'll make my job SOOO much easier, anyway see you guys later bye.**


	4. 2nd universe problems

**Okay, thank you Neo for the LPer it looks promising, anyway I am going to include Kasumi's DLC, Zaeed's, Overlord maybe, broken arrow no (although it'll will be said Shepard did it), LOTSB will be in here, and maybe arrival. I think I'm gonna just go call our new turret Tina. Anyway here is Alpha Effect.**

**Church POV**

I walked into the Normandy SR-2, it wasn't that impressive. Judging from the fighter classes back home this was just about twice the size of one, and only a little bigger then a heavy fighter...maybe that's what I'm guessing. What could be said about the Normandy is it's living space, it was decent if there wasn't too many people on this ship. I was the last in when Shepard, MIranda, & Jacob stepped in before me. The main hallway was long, it covered with 2 rows of computer seatings that probably controled something.

"Welcome aboard the new Normandy Commander."Jacob greeted.

"I've been looking over the dossiers. I'd strongly suggest starting ny acquiring Mordin Solus, the salarian professor on Omega."Miranda suggested.

Can't believe TIm made me do this, I was really ready to go but he said he needed more time and if I didn't go he'd stop the whole thing together and space it. I had no other choice but to take up the job offer and head out to help and save this universe. It's THEIR problem, not mine. Whatever, I'm here so I might as well hurry this damn thing up.

"-rmeasure to protect us."I turned back on the mute sound and started hearing what they were saying.

"Without that countermeasure, we'll be helpless if we ever run into the Collectors."

"Acquiring Professor SOlus seems like the most logical place to start."I looked around, that feeling...no.

"I am the Normandy's-"

"You're an A.I."I said.

"Correct, Alpha."

"You don't get to call me Alpha."I told it.

"Noted. I sense hostility within you Mr. Church."

"Yeah, the last time I was with an A.I. it tried to take over the universe. So pardon me if I'm a bit weary with another A.I."

"Strange since, you yourself, are an A.I."She retorted.

"I'm a _smart _A.I., one that is leagues above yourself."I told it.

"You're an A.I., but you have emotions."Shepard added.

"Yeah, that's a smart A.I. for you. We have a full brand of emotions, with highly greater imput in their routines that rival even the greatest of human minds."

"Has A.I. evolution gone that far?"Shepard asked.

"No, as I've said before I'm not from here. When I mean that, I mean I'm not from your universe."

"Impossible."He said.

"Actually, we've done the math. The machine that brought Church here did infact reach over a vast amount of universes. But he wasn't the intended target."Miranda back me up.

"Who was the intended target then?"

"We don't know, we were told a time and what to do."

"Cerberus taking orders, that's something I've never heard of."Moreau called from his pilot chair.

"Whoever it was stuck highly destructive bombs across the main compound."Jacob said.

"Wow, this guy really wanted Cerberus to know who was boss."Moreau said.

"It doesn't matter. I'm stuck here doing a job that I'm forced into."

"You're helping us save our galaxy, you should feel proud."

"I don't think you get it Shepard, this is _your_ problem, that has nothing to do with me. I was just shoved into a side and forced to play, once my opportunity comes I'm taking it."I told him as I walked off.

I passed by them and walked off to the elevator and down into the shuttle bay. In the shuttle bay there was a kodiak on the far right, and a little rectangular spot on the far left. I took the spot and lied out my stuff, here is where I'll retire to whenever I feel like it. I layed out my sniper, M7's, Predator, and MA5B. Nothing else was important, so I sat down on the cot that layed there and felt my face. Luckily Tim had some spare synthetic skin and just gave me the rest. I now had a block of synthetic in my locker for whenever someone burnt off my face with anything.

A few hours went by, Joker told me that Shepard wanted me on the ground team to recruit Professor Solus. I just grunted, the guy really is that bleak is he. What part of 'this is your problem' does he not understand. But I guess I should because in the hour I've sat down, I've found all 200 hidden cameras, voice recorders, and anyother spying material. I especially destroyed any and all that were within my location and/or watching over me. I could feel the Normandy slow down, and finally it stopped.

"Hey Church, if that's what people call you, Shepards on his way out and he wants you up here asap."Moreau said over the comms.

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute."I huffed.

I gathered my things and went to the elevator. When I got to the CIC Shepard was in his suit and armed, as well as MIranda and Jacob.

"Ready?"He asked.

"Ready to go."

"Alright."The door opened and we walked out.

When we were halfway across we were met by a salarian, I really hope he's this Mordin guy.

"Ah, welcome to Omega! You're new here, aren't you? I can always tell. Allow me to-Oh, hello Moklan, I was just-"He turned to the Batarian.

"Leave Fargut, now."He told him, guess this isn't Mordin.

"Of course Moklan, whatever she wants."She, she being Aria T'loak, self-proclaimed ruler of Omega.

"Blasted scavengers. Welcome to Omega...Shepard."God I hated Omega, not only because it vividly reminded my of O'mally, it was just a waste of a place.

"You know who I am?"

"Of course. We had you tagged the moment you entered the Terminus Systems. You're not as subtle as you think. Aria wants to know what brings a dead Spectre to Omega. I suggest you go to Afterlife now and present yourself."

"Cut the attitude, I'm not here to cause problems for Omega."

"Things explode around you Shepard. You can't blame Aria for keeping an eye on you. Afterlife, now."Moklan then walked off.

I notticed someone across the hallway, looking at another Batarian. He looked like a mercenary. Shepard walked all the way to him. Said Mercenary punched the Batarian in the gut.

"Please, you have to help me."The Batarian pleaded, not everyday you here a Batarian asking for a humans help.

"No one said you can talk, jackass."He stomped on the Batarian.

"You Zaeed Massani?"

The old man turned around. Just by his voice you could tell he had seen plenty of action, his face was evident to it as well. One of his eyes were grey, like it'd been damaged beyond repair, and his face and armor was worn out as well but it still kept kicking.

"Yeah. That's me. You must be Commander Shepard. I hear we have a galaxy to save."

Then Shepard fully analyzed him, asking him question after question, proding him of information that he'd use to help him out. When the Batarian tried to escape he was shot and killed. Zaeed went off to turn in his job and left.

"Congratulations Commander, you just hired a cold-blooded killer."I told him.

"C'mon, we still have to find Archangel and Professor Solus."He said.

We exited through the door and right in front of us was Afterlife."Oh, that was easy."I muttered.

We walked to the right and went down that way.

"Omega, what a pisshole. I've had to come here on business before. I feel like I need a shower afterwards. In addition to normal decontamination."Miranda looked around,

"I once knew someone name Omega, although he prefered O'Mally."I said.

"How did that work out?"Jacob asked.

"TIme travel, other A.I., possesion, ghosts, spanish speaking mexican robots, quest, pacifistic doctors who have a bad rep, aliens, alien impregnation, alien baby, time warping, and the death of my girlfriend."

"Seems like a lot."

"That's little compared to the shit I was put into when dealing with the reds and my own team."

"Reds?"

"Yeah, I was stuck in a boxed canyon for a few years in a pretend war that was designed for this super-soldier project...the one _I_ helped raise."

"You seem to have quite a background."Shepard said.

"A little tip of advice Shepard: After your first death, it all goes down hill from there on."I told him.

"Excuse me?"He asked.

"Your life is about to get shittier."I told him .

We made a few more turns and ended up at the slums entrance, with a mad Batarian yelling 'The End is nigh', what a fucking prick.

"I told you to get lost lady! The Plague has the whole zone quarantined! Nobody is getting in!"

"I'm human you ass! Humans can't get the plague! Now let me get my stuff before looters get it!"The woman complained.

"This thing affects every other race out there! We're not taking an chances. Nobody gets in until the plagues has run it's course."

"So you're saying the slums are completely sealed off?"Shepard asked.

And once again did Shepard question the hell out of him. He talked about his mission, and persuaded the guard to let us through. As we entered it looked a mess. A pile of luggage, that strangely had some refined Eezo, was stacked right in front of us. We took a right down the hallway, everything was silent. But as we moved on into the next room two Turians popped out of cover, but pulled their guns down.

We went around them to the other end of the room. The Turian at the door wished us luck, by the sounds of things, the place was probably in terrible condition even _without_ the gangs. As we passed the door I saw two blue suns across the hallway, something reeked. I pulled out my sniper and headshot the both of them without them realizing it.

"Guess they just left the dead in the streets."

"Burning corpses. Must be trying to stop the plague from spreading."MIranda guessed.

On the other side of the room was a batarian, hardly alive but still kicking. I walked up to him

"Human, should've guessed. Bad enough you infect us with this plagues. Now you lack the decency to even wait until I die before you come to steal my possessions."

"Need a hand?"I asked.

"Get away from me human! Your kind has done too much already!"He pulled out a gun.

"Your plague did this to me. Your feigned pity is the final insult."

"You know where I can find Mordin Solus?"

"Humans looking for the human sympathizer. I hope the vorcha burn Mordin and his clinic to the ground. I hope you..*cough*..I hope you..*cough*..Damn it. Damn you. Can't..."

"You want to get rid of the plague?"I asked.

"Of...*cough*...course."He looked up only to see the shot of my bullet.

"Church! Why did you kill him?"Shepard came up to me.

"He wanted the plague gone, I gave him the quick and painless."

"You killed him."

"So? He didn't want to suffer anymore."

"He could've told us where Solus was."He argued.

"I already mapped out the area, just follow that path and it'll lead us straight to the Clinic. Besides, at the rate he was going...give another 10 minutes, he would've been dead."I told him.

"That still doesn't excuse you from killing him."

"Let's just hurry up and get the Salarian."I said.

I walked down the hallway and inspected my sniper. I got out my MA5B and continued,there was a staircase on the left and I went up it. When I got up to the top floor I could see more blue suns on the other side of a make-shift barricade. I put on my cloak and got on the ledge, I shimmied to the nearest one and unloaded a mag into the Legionarre. He had no idea what was going on as his shields depleted and when they did I droped onto him and jammed a knife into his neck. Miranda, Jacob, and Shepard were shooting at the other troopers. When they were done we walked down to the other door and went through. I heard gunshots nearbye, so I went up the staircase on my left as the others went down the hallway. As I got to the over hang I watched the scene, Blue Suns and Blood Pack were battling it out, although in a minute the Blood Pack one. There was a pyro, a few troopers, a dog thingy, and explosive barrels.

I took out my sniper and shot two of the troopers heads off and reloaded. Shepard went in guns blazing, and I neatly shot off their heads. I reached for my jacket pocket, and inside was a tube. I pulled it out and threw it in the air. TIna the Turret popped out, ready to go.

"Get the dog."I told her.

TIna did as she was asked and shot the hell out of the dog and the other Vorcha. I walked down stairs and shot another two troopers, bullets went past me as a hardened trooper ran up to me. He shot a shotgun at me but I avoided and shot him in the head again. Then that was all of them.

"It seems we've crossed into Vorcha terrtory."Miranda assumed.

"The Blue Suns have given up a lof of turf. That doesn't bode well for them."

We continued down the next hallway, then a right through a door, and down the stairs to the clinic. When we got there there was a guard with some mechs standing there. We passed through the doors and what I saw was a bunch of people,lying on whatever they could, waiting for a cure. We took a left down a hallway.

"Professor, we're running low on cipoxidin."

"Use malanarin. Plenty on hand. Almost as good. Causes cramping in batarians. Supplement with butermerol."Wow, this guy is good.

"Manalarin and Butermerol got it."

"Ceneozine is the catalyst. Bonds to the-"

"Professor Mordin Solus?"I asked.

He walked up to me and waved me over with his omni-tool, it made a buzz sound.

"Hm, not recognized. Not from area. Too well-armed to be refugees. No mercenary outfit. Quarentine still in effect. You, not human, look human. Sound human, act human, still not. Here for something else. Vorcha? Crew to clean them out? Unlikely. Vorcha a symptom, not a cause. The plague? Investigating-"Holy hell.

"Dear god man take a breather."I stopped him.

"Still act human."He noted.

"I'm Leonard Church, this is Commander Shepard, and we're on a very important mission, that with your expertise can _really really_ help us."

"Mission? What mission? No. Too busy. Clinic understaffed. Plague spreading too fast. Who sent you?"

"Oh, y'know. Anti-alien organization called Cerberus."

"Crossed paths on occasion. Thought they only worked with humans. Why request salarian aid?"

"Collectors, this suicidal bastard is on a mission to shut them down."

"Collectors? Interesting. Plague gitting these slums is engineered. Collectors one of few groups with technology to design it. Our goals may be similar. But must stop plague first. Already have cure. Need to distribute it at environmental control center. Vorcha guarding it. Need to kill them."

"We'll get in and deal with the Vorcha."Shepard said.

Suddenly everything went red and the air stopped as a whirring sound slowed down.

"What the hell was that?"Jacob asked.

"It seems the Vorcha have shut down the air flow, probably to kill everyone. We should get it back online before dozens of people suffocate."I said.

"Interesting. No need for omni-tool or analysis, hacked into system?"

"Okay."I looked at the Professor.

"Here, take the plague cure. Also, bonus in good faith. Wepaon from dead Blue Suns mercs. May come in handy against Vorcha. One more thing. Daniel. ONe of my assisants. Went into Vorcha territory. Looking for victims. Hasn't come back."

"If I see him I'll do what I can to help."Sheperd said.

"Thank you. Told him not to go. But he's smart. Bright future. I hope."

"Okay, let's head to the environmental plant."I said.


	5. Action Action Action

We walked out of the clinic, and up a set of stairs. We turned left into a room full of waist high cover and boxes, more importantly it was filled with Vorcha. I put on a cloak and walked around the area, I took out my sniper and shot a round through the two in front of me. With that all the nearby reinforcements were notified of our presence. A rain of bullets fell on me as I took cover, I switched to my Assault Rifle and fired back. To my right a Vorcha was pulled out of his position and blasted with a shotgun round.I spotted an explosive canister and through a grenade at it. The result ended with a Vorcha being burnt to a crisp. I ran to the last one and riddled him with bullets. I turned to see a Krogan start charging at me, Krogan weren't the most comfortable of hitters. I dodged barely and planted a grenade on his back. He was blown far off and landed on his face, I pulled out my sniper and shot him in the head. I headed up the stairs but there were more up there, another Krogan tried to hit me down but before he did another biotic pull made him float in mid-air while I aimed up and shot him. I turned to the other Vorcha and shot them as well.

We reached the top of the stairs and took another left, then a right up another pair of stairs. The first door on our right was open, when we stepped inside, we saw a guy surrounded by 3 Batarians.

"Please...I'm tellling you the truth. I work for Mordin at the clinic. I came here to help you."

"We know you're spreading the plague virus. We saw the vials in your bag."

"No! Those vials contain the cure. Please...you have to believe me."Shepard gave the nod to go in.

"Maybe we should cut off you fingers-"One batarian spotted us.

"Look out!"The other 2 batarians pulled out there guns, aiming at what I presume was Michael.

"Don't move or we kill your friend!"The batarian threatened.

"We don't have time for this Shepard."I muttered to him.

"I know you're scared. Of the Vorcha. Of the plague. But this man isn't to blame. If he was spreading the virus why would he come into the Vorcha territory? They're immune."

"He's right. It doesn't make any sense."One of them said.

"If we release the prisoner, we can go?"The Batarian holding the gun to Michael head asked.

"You have my word on it."

"Let him go."The three Batarian lowered their guns.

"You got what you wanted human. Are we free to go?"He asked.

"We had a deal."Shepard lowered his gun.

I never followed anyones command, at least none that didn't wrong me or rub me the wrong way. But as I watched Miranda and Jacob put up their own guns, I only lowered mine...you can never trust Batarians.

"Human nobility. I didn't know such a thing existed."The Batarians exited, I kept a close eye on them just in case.

After a short talk with Michael we headed out into the hallway and past the next door on the opposite wall. Immediatlly as we opened the door I spotted two Vorcha across from us. They shot at us but Miranda pulled out a warp (I believe that's what it's called) and I shot the other one. We walked down the stair case, and into a big venting room I believe. There were Vorcha in the skywalks above & across from us with rockets firing. I took cover and layed waste onto the heavies above. They were hard to kill but with patience and a coincedently placed fire canister all of the heavies were dead. But we still had to deal with the blood pack below us. We ran down the stairs (again) and got into another firefight. I took out another grenade only to realize I only had another left. I pulled the pin and tossed it across the field, two troopers were blown away from eachother as I got out of cover and took out my M-7's to deal with the rest. A krogan to my right was pulled into the air and warped by the other two members.

With all of them dealt with we passed through the door and into the next room. On the wall to my left was a sign that showed a leaf and said control, we must be close to the environment controls. Having to deal with another krogan and vorcha, we passed them and up (yet again) another flight of steps. The door at the top opened for us as a Vorcha turned around.

"You no come here! We shut down machines, break fans! Everyone choke and die! Then Collectors make us strong!"

"What do the Collectors want?"

"Collectors want plague! You work for doctor, turn on machine, put cure in air. We kill you first."I've had it with these damn Vorcha.

"Now you die."I got out of my body and made a burst to the Vorcha.

**Shepard POV**

Shepard was ready for a fight, he gripped his gun ready to pull the trigger. But Church mumbled something, his body and his gun fell to the floor. He saw a white mist come from Church, and be absorbed by the Vorcha in front of him. The Vorcha as well slouched, his head looked to the floor. Then he raised his head and gun, Shepard was about to shoot, but he didn't need to.

"I command you, to die!"The Vorcha yelled, not to Shepard, to the entire room.

The Vorcha shot himself, he blood flying out of his head. The mist zoomed to another Vorcha on the top catwalks, he aimed his rocket launcher at his nearby comrade and shot to the floor killing himself and the one next to him. The mist once again traveled to another unfortuante soul, this time taking hold of a krogan. Said Krogan groaned but lost the innner battle and soon went into bezerk killing the nearby Blood Mercs then proceding to throw himself off the hallway. All around them one by another all the Blood Mercs started going crazy and killing themselves, either by bullet, explosion, falling, or a knife to the throat. He looked back at Church, still like before he was slouched over. What this the result of him being a little impatient. If so, what would he do if he was _really_ impatient or worse, angered. The possibilities what Church could do really frightened him, he was a clear unknown. He was already in a sort of state of depression and anger...would he release all that anger into the member of the Normandy?

Finally the last Vorcha shot himself, out of the body the mist formed itself. And the mist formed into an armored Soldier. The soldier was completly white, the armor and parts in between. It was even transparent as you could see the other side of the room. It held the same sniper as Church...wait...was that Church?

"We're done here, insert the cure and let's go."It was Church.

"Church-"Shepard started.

"I'll be at the Normandy waiting when you get done here."Church zoomed back to his body and left.

The thought of Church being able to control someone flashed through his mind. He could posses anyone and not get hurt (at least that's what he saw), could he posses him? An image of Shepard shooting himself flashed in his mind, he shook it off as he implanted the cure and turned on the envitonmental system. Would he really kill anyone?

**time skip Church POV**

I waited for Dr. Solus to come to the Normandy, I needed his scientific expertise in this one. So when I heard he had already step up shop I quickly ran to his lab. I introduced myself.

"Dr. Solus? My name is Leonard Church, I was the man that spoke to you back at the clinic."

"Ah yes, hello Mr. Church. Just set up my lab, do you need anything?"He asked.

"I was hoping you could help me on a certain project of mine."

"Hmm, let me see, a before hand image of the project usually helps in these situations."I projected the basis of my 'project'.

It was the armor, with the closest equal to a regular bullet from the UNSC combined with a mass accelerator, as well as a Sanghelli energy sword, plasma grenades, a M-319 individual Grenade Launcher **(Halo Reach)**, a grappling hook **(Agent Carolina)**, and good cobalt paint job.

"You truly are not from here are you Mr. Church?"Mordin asked.

"No."I answered.

**Hours later**

It took a while, with many setbacks and lack of minerals to complete it but we did. I made a few adjustments to the armor, in this universe they make full use of the collapsing they have on their guns, I planned to one up them. I added said feature to the armor, and with its light weight it was able to fit on my right arm with no less then 100 pounds. That sounds difficult but the metal in this body was made with something real harder. The energy sword couldn't be made unfortunately, though I did make it a plain collapsable metal sword that fit into the armors left leg when full open. The grappling hook wasn't that hard to make, I made it just for the fun of it though I really don't see any use to it in the future.

"It seems you are smarter then what I have perceived Mr. Church."

"Leonard is find Dr. Solus."I told him.

"Then you should call me Mordin."He said.

"Alright, Mordin."I said.

"Good, this adaptation of technology you used, it's nothing I have ever seen before. Where did you say you got this from?"He asked.

"My home."

"You must've been very smart to create this."

"Yeah...smart."

I latched the vambrace onto my arm and looked at it. There was a weird symbol on it, I looked at it closely and realized that it was a combination of the Greek letters, starting with the Alpha.

"Hey. Mordin, how did this get here?"I asked about the symbol.

"Hm? Oh you had asked me to make it, did you not?"He asked.

"No."

"I must've been hearing things, give it to me and I'll cover it up."

"No, no it's fine, I think I'll keep it." With the items I had procured I exited the doorway and to the elevator.

"Oh, excuse me!"I turned around me.

"I don't think we had the chance to introduce ourselves, I am Yeoman Kelly Chambers, we haven't spoken yet have we?"The woman had a very... How should I say? Bubbly? No, more like understanding? Something soft and smooth I suppose.

"Church. Leonard."I said, waiting for the damn elevator to arrive.

"Well hello Mr. Church, or Leonard, or whatever you like."Where's the damn elevator?

"I am here to check on the psyche of every and all crew member aboard the Normandy, especially the ground team."Where is that fucking elevator?

"And since you are apart of the ground team I want to do my first psyche report on you, don't worry I am a trained professional in the way of people mind and how they function."WHERE'S THE GOD DAMN ELEVATOR!?

"So Mr. Church, or Leonard, I-"The elevator dinged.

"Ms. Chambers."

"Huh, oh yes Mr. Church, or-"

"Stop trying."I told her. I entered the elevator and gave her my death stare and close the door.

I went back to my refuge and lied down on the cot. I looked up into the ceiling when I heard the elevator come down once again. I looked to see who it was, it was Miranda.

"Quite the impressive show Leonard."

"Shepard can boss me around all he like, but the moment he makes me angry...well, he knows what I'm capable of."

"You've been in quite the funk eversince Freedom's Progress, mind telling me what's wrong?"She walked to me.

"Everything's wrong, my life is wrong, this place is wrong, my memories are wrong, my whole existence is wrong. I'm supposed to be dead, but here I am, filling in someone elses shoes. Why me, why am I so important? All I ever done that was supremely my own was getting shot by my own team, causing my girlfriend to die, multiple times, screw up, cause the deaths of so many, and what do I get in the end? Nothing, life is nothing but a series of unfortunate events, scaling up one after the other. Mine just won't end."

"Do you really believe that?"

"What am I supposed to believe?"

"That's for you to decide."She walked back to the elevator and left.

I lied there, in my own self pity. Shepard probably didn't like bringing me along after what I did because when he left again to pick up Archangel he didn't call for me. This allowed me to lie here, thinking about when my own time will run up.

**Hello guys, what up? Sorry for my recent few weeks of being gone, I was lazy. Anyway it's really sets the mood if you put on a orchestral piece, something ominous like here's a few, Legacy from the Halo 4 soundtrack, or The Call from the inFamous Second Son soundtrack. It feels awesome to have the echoey sounds of both pieces. So here you go guys, read the shit outta this and be prepared for some more later on, Paz!**


	6. Memories worth stealing

**Hey guys welcome back, so school is almost here and it's going to be a BITCH to continue typing. I have an after school program (won't bore you with the specifics), but it'll take up maybe 2-3 hours idk how long so expect some shortage of updates from me. Anyway since school is comming back up, Prodigal Son book 3 (Titans Curse) will start up as soon as I can. With that out of the way let's get into some Alpha Effect.**

I woke up, rubbing my eyes I looked around. Nothing. The hum of the Normandy flying through space was distinct, very low.

"Hey, Leonard."It was Moreau.

"What is it?"I asked.

"Shepard would want to talk to you, needed you to do something for him, I don't know. He's in his cabin waiting."

"Fine, tell him I'll be up in a moment."I got up out of the hammock and made my way to the elevator.

I rode the elevator to the top floor, I walked out and knocked.

"It's open!"Shepard yelled from the other side.

I opened the door, Shepard was sitting at his desk, probably filling a report or whatever.

"What do you want?"I asked.

"I'm gonna need you to do something for me."

"Yeah, Moreau already said that. What do you want?"

"I need to help Zaeed with something, but we have another member we need to pick up and she won't wait long enough."

"_She_?"I asked.

"She, is a master theif. She needs something done. And my hands are a bit tied right now. So can I trust you to help her out?"

"I don't care, just give me the location and I'll do it."

"Thank you. She agreed to meet at the citadel, here's the location."He handed me a codex.

"When you get to her say, 'Silence is golden.' I'll tell her I sent you."

"Anything else?"He shook his head.

"Good, I'll be on my way."I started off.

"Hey Leonard."He said.

"What?"I asked.

"If there's something you need-"

"Shepard, I need a lot of things, you just don't have them."I said as I exited the room.

**time skip**

I arrived at the CItadel, I wore my armor, which fit snuggly. The Mark VI armor had the same capabilities as it would be if a Spartan had it. The hardest of metals, way a shit ton, and could possible survive obital drops without any covering. I looked around, nothing note worthy.

"Speak the phrase and recieve a prize good sir."I turned to an advertisement of a women in a hoodie that covered her eyes.

I walked up to it.

"Speak the phrase please."

"Silence is golden."

"Why hello, I expected someone a little taller if I don't say so myself. Kasumi Goto."She said.

"I assume Cerberus has filled you in on what you're stepping in to?"

"I was shocked they didn't ask sooner, probably my fault for being hard to find."

"How did you get in touch with Cerberus of all people?"I asked.

"Well~, let's just they started looking for me so I trailed them to see why. I found out they wanted someone to join Shepard, with a serious signing bonus. I needed something so we made a deal, and here we are."

"Why the password? You being the shadows doesn't help me like you more, you in trouble?"

"I'm the best theif in the business, not the most famous. Gotta watch my step to keep it that way. Also needed to make sure that this was legit, Now that we're in this conversation, I have no doubt."

"How are you so sure?"

"Well, call it a womans hunch. It feels like, you been through a _lot_, and not in the small kinda way. Even though I've never seen you before, I just knew you'd be the guy Shepard sent."

"Alright, let's get this thing of yours done with. C'mon Ms. Goto."I said.

"I pack light, I've already stored my things on the shuttle. I'm really glad you're helping me with the heist. Can't wait to see you in formal wear."

"Wait? What?"

"They/he didn't tell you? And they call me secretive. I'm looking for my old partners graybox. A man named Donovan Hock took it, and I'm planning to get it back."

"What's a graybox?"I asked.

"A neural implant, illegal in most places. Stores memories, thoughts,...secret codes, illicit info. This one belonged to my partner, Kenji Okuda. We worked together for sometime, that's before Hock killed him."

"Okay, and what's this about a heist?"

"Not now, I explain when the time comes, plus I still need to nail down the details. I've gotten the suit you'll be wearing, I wonder how you'll look in it."

"Donovan Hock you say? I've heard of him. All around dealer?"

"You got him, his mansion is hard to crack, but I've got a way in? I think you'll love it."

"It that's what you need let's get this over and done with. Best to get this out of the way as fast as we can.

"I couldn't have agreed more. Besides it'll be fun, if we're lucky we won't have to pull out our guns."

The advertiser shrunk to the floor, I walked away to see Goto on the catwalks above.

"We should probably go, you look silly talking to an advertisment."

"Yeah, let's."I said as I walked to the shuttle.

**time skip**

"You clean up well, Mr. Soloman Gunn. Hock won't know what hit him."

"Why am I wearing this?"

"You'd look out of place at a society party wearing armor, don't you think? You look great, you should wear it more often."

"Remind me what kind of man we're dealilng with?"I asked.

"Hock's a weapons dealer and smuggler. He killed my partner and stole his graybox. Other then that he's not so bad. Rich, charismatic, willing to crack open a mans skull to get at the neural implants inside."

"Can't I use my real name?"I asked.

"Sure, if you can rewrite all the fake files with that name on it, then sure."I did exactly that.

"Done."I said.

"What, did you actually do it?"

"Yep."

"Hm, you must be talented. Anyway, you run a small but talented band of mercs in the Terminus, precisely what type of person Hock likes."

"Now the details."I said.

"Of course."

"Our friend Hock will be throwing a party for his closest friends. A couple dozen of the worst, liars, cheaters, and mass murderers you'll ever want to meet, all bringing gifts as a tribute to the man himself. Our tribute is a lovely statue of Shepards old friend Saren, rendered with loving detail and filled to the brim with our weapons and armor. You can keep your pistol, as long as it's concealed. They won't hassle you over a sidearm. Once inside, we'll make our way to Hock's vault door somewhere in the back of the ballroom. Then we case the security and start peeling away the layers. The statue shoulld be there, waiting for you to crack it open and arm up. Then we just waltz into the vault and take back Keiji's graybox."

"What's so special of this graybox of his?"I asked.

"It's the only thing left of him, personal memories, and some risky business, priceless information."

"Alright, let's do it."I said.

We landed and stepped out. I looked to my left to see the Saren statue being imported.

"After you, Mr. Church."As we made our way to the entrance the Gaurd stopped us.

"Just one moment sir. There seems to be something wrong with the statue."

"Is there a problem here?"Hock came down the steps.

"No, Mr. Hock. Just doing a scan."

"I don't believe we met, Donovan Hock."He said.

"Leonard Church."I said.

"Sir, we aren't picking anything up."The guard said.

"I don't think our guest would come from Illium, just to cause trouble. Do you?"He asked.

"You may pass through, Mr. Church, with my apologies. But I'll ask your companion to remain outside. You understand, don't you."

"Alright, no matter."We walked to the side.

"That didn't go as I expected."

"What now?"

"You'll have to do the talking. I'll stay out of sight and stick with you as much as I can. Keep radio contact in case something goes wrong."She said as she cloaked and we both entered.

"We need to find the door and case the security. We'll figure out what to do next."

I quickly, but inconspicuisly, made my way around the room. I looked aroung until I made my way to the back of the main room and found a door. The door evaporated and opened up to a small room. Looking at it I saw the requirements needed, a voice scan, a biological scan, and password.

"Hm, he put some pretty good stuff on this vault. You know what this is?"

"EX-700 series, yeah. Won't be hard to break."I walked up to it.

"Yeah, we're gonna need-"I walked passed her and to the console.

I started communing with the console, sending code left and right. False data, workaround programs, even viruses. Eventually the thing gave up and shut down.

"Woah, how did you do that one?"Goto asked.

"It didn't have a good firewall."I told her.

"Hm, easier for us I suppose."She shrugged.

I got my armor and activated it. Picked up and slotted my guns and when we were done we left for the door and down the elevator. Once we got down there I could realize that Hocks 'vault' was just another name for collection room...or something.

Really he had tons of stuff in here, like the statue of liberty, a lot of sculptures, and artifacts.

"*whistle*This is his vault?"

"Pretty big."I said.

"Seen bigger."She said.

We looked around trying to find the graybox, there was Prothean sculpture, Quarian, Turian, Krogan, a ship here, Michaelangelo's David, and a bit more. Beside Keiji's graybox were to Kassa Locust, the one that killed two presidents I believe.

"Oh my god. There it is."Kasumi said.

She tried getting in it, but there were codes placed on it.

"Don't bother, Ms. Goto, it's codelocked."Hock appeared on a projector.

"I'm surprised it took only 30 seconds of you inside for you to open my vault, impressive. But Foolish. I was sure it was you at the entrance, I was right."

"I guess you were."She said.

"I need what's inside that graybox, Kasumi. You know I'm willing to kill for it. You-"I looked around, I noticed another sculpture.

I pulled out the Locust and shot at it.

"-NOOOOO!"Hock yelled.

I pointed to another and shot,"I can do this all day."I said.

"Guards, kill them!"Hock dissappeared.

I got into cover and got ready. At the far end of the room a squad of soldiers came out, Eclipse mercs. I pulled out my assault rifle and fired disruptor ammo. I ran out of cover and sprayed at them, getting a few. Kasumi got behind one and killed them. The Chief shot at her but I turned him around and used a flurry of punches, knocked his head down and grabbed it only to shove him counter clock-wise, hitting his head on the floor...killing him.

"There's a landing pad to the east, we can get the shuttle from there."

"Let's go."

We entered the room where the guards came from. The immediate room was just a bunch of boxes with a mako in it. But behind some grates rose and revealed some more eclipse mercs. I quickly shot the one on the right while Kasumi killed the one on our left. We continued forward only to be stopped by a YMIR mech, it started shooting rockets at us as we took cover. I pulled out my sniper and pulled up and shot it in the head, taking out most of its shields. I barely dodged another rocket, as it sailed over me I pulled up again to shoot its head, this time knocking out it's shields. I noticed a vanguard coming up to get the suprise on us. I aimed my sniper and killed him. Looking back at the YMIR I activated my omni-tool and shot out a heavy incinceration shot burning off it's armor. I hacked into it making it turn agianst the other eclipse mercs. They eventually killed themselves off, letting us exit through the door at the far end of the room. As we entered I noticed a lot of mechs, YMIR mechs.

"Can you do it?"Kasumi asked as if reading my mind.

"Oh yeah I can."Sending out code I was able to activate all the mechs and set their target perameters to eclipse mercs, and setting the self-destruct to 3 minutes.

"Let them deal with the mercs."I told her as I turned invisible.

We ran around the mercs as YMIR mechs wrecked the mercs. From then on it was easy going, we just let the mechs do the work as we walked through the carnage. Hock went about how resistance is futile or whatever as we kept on walking. We eventually got to a room without the mechs, eclipse on the other side and long strips of cover filling the room. We quickly made work of the mercs, the only problem being they were just too many. Killing them was easy.

Once we were done we exited the room and to the landing pad. I kept my gun up though, Hock was out here somewhere. I looked around when I heard a noise. A gunship came up and started firing.

"We could've done this the easy way Ms. Goto, so allow me to show you the hard way."He started firing.

I disrupted his shields, bringing it down to 36%. But eclipse mercs came down firing, I took out both my M7-smg's. I looked back to see about 20 of them. I ran at them, dodging the gunships bullets. I spent a clip on the one in front of me, and kicked him hard enough to push him and 2 others off the building. With the other M7 I shot in an arc firing at the others, knocking them off balance. I socketed both of them and started tearing them apart. I punched the one on my right and kicked the one on my left landing him on a few other.

"Go you pricks, he's only using his fists."Hock yelled at his men.

The first guy in front of me didn't get the memo as I brought his head down on my knee and kicked him off the building. The rest of them got over the shock and started firing, I dodged the bullets as best as I could and elbowed the nearest guy. I took out a frag grenade, armed it and stuck it to him as I jumped back to see him and 5 other get killed. I got back at them and picked up a box and hurdled it at the group. I looked to see what was happening with Hock. Kasumi was handling herself by taking down it's shields, hmm will the plasma grenades work?

"Take this mother fucker!"A merc fired a rocket at me, but I dodged only for him to hit the two behind me.

I ran at him and punched him off. I picked up the rocket launcher and shot the three on my right. The last five looked at me not knowing what to do, I ran at them and clotheslined all of them, and set off another frag under them, killing them off. The gunship turned it's attention to me as it fired a few rockets my way, they didn't hit me but pushed me around landing me on my back. I felt for a plasma grenade and tossed it to Kasumi.

"PRESS THE ORANGE BUTTON AND THROW!"I told her, she nodded.

With amazing skill, she jumped around, avoiding some rockets and landing right on it. She pressed the activation button and stuck it on it and jumped off. It took a second but the plasma grenade tore the gunship up, melting away the hull and making the gunship fall.

"Wow, where did you get that?"

"My own creation, the design is from someone else though."

"Then those are some good grenades, nice job."A cerberus shuttle came in and picked us up.

**timeskip**

We managed to access the graybox, but apparently this Keiji wanted it destroyed, Kasumi didn't. Once she exited the graybox she looked at me.

"I know full well what it's like to loose someone you love, keep it, cause it'll be the last thing to remind you of him. Just know that things won't be easier with it."I told her.

"Of course, I'll go off the grid, make sure no one finds me."She said.

**timeskip**

When they got back Church gave the report to Shepard, and Church sat down in the bar, apparently Kasumi had taken residence in said area.

"So you're telling me, that you're a advance artificial intelligence that was seperated into other pieces that became fragments of yourself, while being totured by the man who created you, because his wife died and he wanted him back, but the whole project was ruined by a clone who didn't know of this but eventually found out. Then you were put with a band of idiots fighting off crazy things like your fragment, fake girlfriend, fake girlfriends ex-comrade, the project you helped make, a mad man who wanted to collect all the fragments as well as you, only for you to end up here by sacrificing yourself to try and get your creator caught by your government for illegal actions?"Kasumi asked.

"Y-y-yep."Church stuttered.

"Well, that's must be a long story."

"Y-y-yep, 8 seasons."

"What?"

"N-nu-none ofyour darn tootin' business."Church said woozily.

The door opened to reveal Miranda, with one look of the amount of empty bottles and the mess of what he calls his hair, she could conclude...Leonard Church, was drunk.

"Church, you are drunk."

"S-so- so wha?"Church said.

"You can't _get_ drunk, you're an A.I.!"She protested.

"So?"

"So~ deactivate that program, or whatever it is you need to do."

"Ma-maybe-maybe I don't wanna."Church said.

Miranda just sighed,"Church, please stop."

"Why?"

As the two people in front of her argued, Kasumi was busy recording it in case of future bribery or other things.

"This is going to be fun."Kasumi giggled.


	7. He or She?

**So I wanna say sorry. I was gone for a **_**long**_** time. I would've been back like 2 weeks ago but my internet got fried or something so I had to wait until it got fixed, and so it has. Anyway right now, I'm looking at the progress of my stories. Second Sun is already in it's second phase, Prodigal Son will start up during the school year cuz I have no Titans Curse on me, Zeros Journey is still needed to be lifted up, and Alpha Effect is in progress. So right now I will be focusing more on Zeros Journey and Alpha effect more then Second Sun and Prodigal Son. Mostly Alpha Effect becuz the Alpha Series is what, 2 Assassins Creed games (at least[and those games are like 10 hours each which is REALLY long)], Hunger Games trilogy (I have all 3 books so there won't be any need to worry about that), Prototype (that is a slightly long game as well, and I need a way to actually interfuse the story, last time I tried looking back at it...I won't go into detail), ALL Percy Jackson & Heroes of Olympus books (like 8 books and I only have the HoO arc, that means whenever I'm done with Prodigal Son, I gotta go back and read it again...YAY), then Halo 4 (which is fine by me, halo 4 isn't that long a campaign thanks 343), and I think Halo 5. I'm not too certain where Halo 5 comes into play with the Alpha Series. I have this really cool thing planned out for when all the exploring of Universes is done. I most of what's gonna happen down but Halo 5 is still a mystery. So enough about me, here is Alpha Effect.**

Leonard woke up, well more like activated. He wasn't in a good mood...still. He sat up and stretched out his arms to get a feel for them. As he did the intercom came on.

"Hey, Church, Shepard wants you on this mission. He wants you to meet him at the door over here, you know which one I'm talking about right? Yeah of course you do, so yeah get ready."He said.

"Fine."Leonard sighed.

He went to his gun cabinet and grabbed his gear. He grabbed his vambrace (which extended into a full suit of armor), an assault rifle, the grenade launcher, an M3-Predator, 2 M7 submachine guns, and his newly crafted sword, and Tina the drone (he had been fixing all the kinks in the system until now). He activated his armor and expanding it into the MJOLNIR and headed up stairs...or elevator since there weren't a lot of stairs.

**jump cut**

Leonard, Shepard, and Grunt (the newly acquired Krogan) made there way down the hallway. It was a straight shot to the front entrance. But Church could easily see trouble, and this was it. The guards suspiciously looked like Blue Suns, and he didn't like it.

"Welcome to Purgatory, Shepard. Your package is being prepped, and you can claim it shortly. As this is a high-security vessel, you'll need to relinquish your weapons before we proceed."

"I can't do that."Shepard said as a Turian entered from behind.

"Everyone stand down. Commander, I'm Warden Kuril, and this is my ship. Your wepaons will be returned on the way out. You must realize this is just a standard procedure."

"It's my standard procedure to keep my guns."A few seconds of silence followed as the two stared eachother down.

"Let them proced. Our facility is more than secure enough to handle three armed guests. We're bringing Jack out of cryo. As soon as the funds clear, you can be on your way. If you'll follow me to outprocessing for the pickup, Commander."Nothing ever goes without a hitch, Leonard thought.

"Let's go."Shepard said as we followed Kuril through the door.

"Cell block Two. As you can see, we keep tight control over the population. Each prisoner's cell is a self-contained modular unit. I've blown a few out the airlock as example. This ship is made out of 30 cell blocks indentical to this one - we house thousands of criminal. We can put the whole place in lockdown at a moment's notice. Nothing goes wrong here."

"***insert all questions from shepard here***"Shepard finished with his questions.

**1st pov**

"Let's get moving."Shepard said.

"I bet people try pretty hard to get out."Grunt said.

"We're in space - they have nowhere to go, and they know it. But still, we exercise extreme caution. These are dangerous individuals."I looked down to see two prisoners about to fight eachother but the guard beside them activated a pylon incasing them both in a shield barrier.

"We have many ways to control the population. I'm going to confirm to funds from Cerberus are cleared. Outprocessing is straight down the hallway. Just keep going pass the interrogation rooms and the supermax wing. I'll catch up with you later...Shepard."All right that does it, he's going to attack us.

"Be ready to shoot our way to Jack."I whispered to Shepard.

"Why?"He asked.

"This is going _too_ well."I replied.

We made our way to Outprocessing after talking to a prisoner, Shepard helping another prisoner out of getting beaten to death, and walking past another who kept blabbering idiocy. Once we did make it to Outprocessing, it was only a small box.

"My apologies, Shepard. You're more valuable as a prisoner than a customer. Drop your weapons and proceed into this open cell. You will not be harmed."

"Go to hell!"I yelled back.

"Activate systems!"Kuril anounced.

I pulled out my M7's and got behind cover as 5 guards came through the door. As they shot over me I peaked out and fired frost enhanced bullets freezing a few as Shepard and Grunt pulled out some incendiary. I got out of cover and changed my M7's for the assault rifle and turned invisble. I ran around them as they lost me and fired at Grunt and Shepard. I got behind a guard as my invisibility turned off, the guards saw me as he turned around and his head met with my combat knife. I fired a round at the guards in front of me freezing and breaking apart.

"Reinforce Outprocessing, Shepard is loose!"Kuril yelled over the intercom.

"Let's hurry and get Jack out of Cryo."I told Shepard.

We made a left down the hallway to only be met with 2 FENRIS mechs. I deployed Tina from her socket and she fired 2 rockets killing the mechs. We made our way down the hallway to meet more guards, I pulled out my sniper and head-shotted both and opened up into the Supermax wing. When we opened the door a technician pulled out a gun and shot, I aimed my sniper and blew his head off. Shepard stepped up to the console the technician was at.

"This console links to Jacks cell, once he's out, there's no going back."

"I'm doing it, be ready."Shepard said as he pressed a he buttons and unlocked the cryo tube.

The tube unlocked and showed Jack, except Jack was a _she_ not a he. And said Jack had hardly any clothing on, only like a leather strap across her chest. She woke up with a start and started to tear off the restraints easily. Once she did, the 3 YMIR mechs blew up, more explosions followed.

"Let go and make sure she doesn't kill herself."I said as we made our way done the staircase.

"Move! I wanna see how this is gonna happen."Grunt said wanting to see our soon to be crew-member in action.

The YMIR mechs didn't stand a chance because they were all dead. We went down the massive hole made on the other side as Kuril gave out orders, which wasn't going so well. As we exited the hallway, the once bright prisoner was now filled with fires and a red hue. On the other side of the room prisoners and Blue Suns scattered the floor trying to escape or get everyone in line. A prisoner spotted us and fired only for me to shoot him in the chest with the sniper. I changed to my sword, now testing it in action. I ran to the first person I saw as they shot at me, only for the bullets to reflect off the armors shielding. I swiped him off his feet and plunged my sword into his face. I heard a whistling sound comming at me and dodged. I saw it was a YMIR mech. I got into cover near one of the pillars at it shot at me, Tina was high in the air firing off her rockets and Shepard and Grunt fired at the YMIR mech. I switch to my grenade launcher and rolled out of cover and aimed at the YMIR. I fired the shot, holding onto the trigger until the right moment, and let go once it was right on it's face crippling it's armor. I took out a plasma grenade and threw it at the mech, watching as it desolved the mech and destroy it.

We made it to the next room which was filled with Blue Suns. I turned invisible and ran onto the catwalk at the other end of the room. I took my sword and ran the sword straight through the first onces stomache, forcing the sword down the mid-section of the neck and shoulder blade, and in the face of another. I pulled out the Predator pistol and fired shots at the few below me. I ran across the room locating another YMIR mech and grabbing TIna.

"Activate anti-heavy routines."Tina whirred a bit as her gun changed into a rocket launcher.

I pulled out the assault rifle and fired with disruptive ammo taking down it's shields immediatly. I fired an incendiary blast from the omni-tool hitting off an eighth of it's armor. It fired at me and knocked my shield to 65%. I walked along the covered bridge in the middle of the room to avoid being shot. I turned invisible again. I ran around the room slashing and stabbing all in front of me until I was near the door. I turned to where the YMIR was and took out my sniper and shot it in the head. Grunt shot a concussive shot at it's head making it fall to the ground blowing up. As Shepard and Grunt made there way to the door I switched to my shotgun.

When we entered the next room we saw Kuril gun down a few prisoner that were fighting back. He saw us and fired making us get into cover.

"You're valuable Shepard. I could've sold you and lived like a king. But you're too much trouble. At least I can recapture Jack."He fired again.

"FUCK OFF!"I yelled at him.

"Alright, have it your way."He said.

I got out of cover and ran for a clear shot, when I did a shield got in the way, covering him from us. I spotted 3 pylons creating the shield.

"You know what to do."I told TIna as she flew off to shoot at the pylons.

A few guard came behind me and fired, rolled into cover. I popped out of cover and fired at them, killing them. Behind me Kuril shot at me bringing my shield down to 32% so I ran and made my way to the other side of the room. I watched as Shepard and Grunt took out 2 of the 3 Pylons, bringing it down to 33%. I was about to shoot the last but Tina shot a rocket destroying it. I adjusted my aim to Kuril and went for the head, lowering his shields to about 55%. I switched to the Predator and aimed for his head with disruptor ammo. I fired and took his shields out but he turn to face me and fired a barrage of bullets. I went cloaked and took out my shotgun again, I ran right up to him with frost enhancements and jump on his platform. I kicked him into the corner and fired, bringing his armor to 31% then shattering it in total. He tried to raise his gun but I kicked it out of his hands and fired one last time, killing him.

"Good."I muttered.

I looked up stairs that Jack was running for the exit. We made our way down the next room which gave us a staircase to the top, with a few turns we made our way to the exit. We saw her growling in rage, a Blue Sun tried to sneak up on her but I took out my sniper and killed him.

"What the hell do you want?"She asked.

"You're in a bad situation, and I'm going to get you out of here."

"Shit you sound like a pussy. I'm not going anywhere with you, you're Cerberus."She said.

"We're the ones with the ride, are you really going to argue?"I asked.

"Just shoot her and patch her up on the ship."

"I'd like to see you try."She dared.

"What'd you think go faster, your reflex, or my bullet."I hefted my sniper at her.

"We're not going to attack her."Shepard looked at me.

"Good move. Look, you want me to come, make it worth my while. Join my team and I'll do whatever I can for you."Shepard said.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."I grabbed at my forehead, I was having a headache...but I can't have headaches.

"I bet you ship's got tons of Cerberus databases. I want to look at those files. See what Cerberus has on me. You want me on your team, let me go through those databases."

"I'll give you full access."Shepard said.

"Miranda isn't going to like this."

"You better be straight up with me,"Shepard nodded."So why the hell are we standing here?"She asked.

"Move out."Shepard said.

I sheathed my sniper and walked back to the Normandy.

**jump cut **

**Briefing/Comm Room**

"Welcome to the Normandy, Jack. I'm Miranda, Shepard's second in-command. On this ship, we follow orders."

"I don't remember anyone appointing you to XO MIranda."I said, she just scowled at me.

"Tell the Cerberus cheerleader to back off, Shepard, I'm here because of our deal."

"Miranda will let you into the system, let me know what you find."Shepard said.

"Hear that, precious? We're going to be best friends. You, me, and every little embarrasing little secret. I'll be reading down in the hold or somewhere near the bottom. I don't like a lot of through traffic. Keep your people off me, better that way."Jack said as she left.

MIranda shook her head and left, leaving me and Shepard alone.

"You really think this will work, I see faults in this plan already."I told him.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to make them get along."

"Whatever you say Shepard. But know this, even the most elite can bring eachother down."I told him as I left.

**Alright people hope you had a splendid time reading, and next time we have some character development! No missions, no action, just smooth sailing as Church converses with the first wave of the Normandy crew.**


End file.
